


Elfstone, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p> </p><p>A trio of ficlets; the common theme being <i> The Elessar</i> – <i>The Elfstone,</i> Featuring a vignette with Celebrimbor, the stone’s creator, as he remembers a happy moment in his childhood; a vignette with Galadriel and Celeborn and a vignette in the Houses of Healing with Aragorn.<br/>Written in response to the Happy Birthday Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes - Wings of Memory

***

This piece perhapstakes a bit of liberty with canon...  Tolkien did not tell us when or where Celebrimbor (maker of the Three Rings of the Elves) was born and there is more than one version of the creation of the _Elessar_.   


Here I have placed Celebrimbor's childhood in Aman and I utilize the notion that he created the _Elessar_ , but I have retained his position as Curufin's son. _Telperinquar_ is the Quenya equivalent of Celebrimbor (Silver-fist) as given in the index of  The Silmarillion. 


	2. Wings of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:

_Galadriel & Celeborn_

The green stone glowed softly in the moonlight, held aloft in his lady's slender hands. Celeborn hesitated for she seemed deep in thought, but at last she lowered her hands and sank slowly to the carven bench. Though the brooch now lay in shadow, emerald fire continued to swirl in its depths. Moving to stand behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the tense muscles. 

'Where do your thoughts wander, _meleth nîn_?' he asked quietly. 

'On trails of memory,' she murmured, briefly closing her eyes. 'But there are other roads I see; veiled in twilight; ways that lie before us where no feet yet have trod; and I cannot say which path holds the greater sorrow.'  She reached up and caught his hand where it rested on her shoulder and leaned her cheek against his fingers. 'On the morrow I shall give the _Elessar_ to Aragorn as Arwen requested.'  

'You know where his road leads from here.' 

'I do,' she answered. 'Dark his way may appear; even so, it is the path of hope and perhaps this jewel may yet heal some hurts before...'  Her voice trailed away and Celeborn tightened his grip on her hand. A single strand of luminescence writhed across the face of the jewel; as thin and fragile as the strand of hope that their hearts now held to. Whatever lay ahead, they would face it together.   

A/N: _meleth_ _nîn_ \- my love 


	3. Wings of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:

Houses of Healing, Gondor

  


Bergil took the stairs two at a time, clutching the small bundle to his chest as he ran. The herbmaster's urgent orders spurred him on: Faramir's life hung in the balance and all haste was needful. He raced down the long hall, skidded around the corner, and burst through the doorway. It seemed that almost every head in the crowded little room turned his way. 

A grey-cloaked man knelt beside Faramir's bed, his hand resting on the Steward's brow. He called Faramir by name but his voice sounded faint as if he were calling from somewhere far away. The man sighed wearily and then he too looked up at Bergil. Quickly the boy held out the cloth-wrapped leaves. 'It is kingsfoil, Sir,' he said; 'but not fresh, I fear. It must have been culled two weeks ago at the least. I hope it will serve, Sir?' 

As he finished speaking the cloaked healer straightened and Bergil could better see Lord Faramir's face. Grey it was, and deathly still. Was he too late? His young heart broke at the thought and suddenly Bergil could not hold back the tears. He turned towards the door, choking back a sob of grief, but someone caught his arm. The cloth bundle was lifted gently from his fingers and he found himself looking up into the healer's smiling face. 'It will serve,' the man said reassuringly. 'The worst is now over. Stay and be comforted!' 

Bergil swiped at his wet cheeks with his sleeve, as hope flared in his heart once more. His father moved to his side and drew him close; they stood together and watched as the healer crushed some of the dried leaves in his hands sending an aromatic freshness sweeping through the room like a spring breeze. 

Bergil studied the stranger as he worked; and in the flickering lamplight he caught a glimpse of green and silver on the man's breast. The mysterious healer dropped the bits of leaves into a bowl of water and the fragrant scent filled the room again. He stood, then, seeming to throw off his great weariness and Bergil could clearly see the brooch he wore - a green stone in a setting of silver with wings like an eagle in flight. For an instant the boy was almost sure a light radiated from the heart of the stone - as if it held a tiny captive star in its emerald depths. Bergil rubbed his still damp eyes, and when he looked again the light was gone, and the stone was dark in the dim room. 

Then the man turned and held the bowl near the Steward's face and Faramir awakened and spoke, and Bergil and his father were overcome with joy and relief. They stayed with Faramir through the night, and so it was that Bergil thought no more on the green stone then, but in days after he did think on it, and he wondered.

* Bergil and Aragorn's dialogue is from _'The Houses of Healing', RotK_


	4. Wings of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Wings of Memory**

_Celebrimbor_

The green stone hummed almost imperceptibly in its silver setting as it was lifted into the narrow shaft of light. Its smooth surface reflected the distracted smile of its creator even as it gathered the sun's energy and shot emerald beams into the darkest corners of the workshop. The eyes of the _mirdan_ looked through the bright heart of the stone, to a place and time forever lost to him except in memory...

   


_His family watched as he carefully unwrapped the small set of fine tools. With a gasp of delight he gazed up at his father's father who stood by smiling in approval. 'Your talent has not gone unnoticed, Telperinquar,' Feanáro_ _said. 'It is time you began to learn the craft of the Noldor.'_

_Telperinquar rose and bowed respectfully to his grandfather then found himself swept into the warm embrace of his grandmother Nerdanel's arms. She smiled indulgently down at him; then catching her husband's hand she drew him into the circle, and Telperinquar felt Feanáro's arm curl about his thin shoulders. Joy and pride sang together in his young heart. 'One day I will be a great smith also,' he vowed silently,' and I will craft wondrous things of precious metals and gems.'_

   


Suddenly a cloud drifted over the sun and the stone dimmed. Celebrimbor frowned as the vision evaporated. Lowering the piece he laid it gently on the table, and noticed the silver eagle's outstretched wings were smudged with ash from the forge. Sighing deeply, he picked up a piece of cloth and resumed his polishing.

    
  

A/N: _  
_

_mirdan_ \- jewel smith

_Telperinquar_ \- Quenya equivalent of Celebrimbor (Silver-fist) 


End file.
